Par Merlin !
by xLostInTheSun
Summary: Allez savoir comment il s'y est pris, mais Merlin se retrouve à Poudlard !


**1. Prologue - Int****érieur jour, le dortoir de Gryffondor**

Harry, se réveillant, l'esprit encore embrumé, tâtonnant sur sa table de nuit : Quel rêve complètement débile… Faut vraiment que j'aille consulter je crois… Bon sang mais elle sont où mes lunettes ! … Ron ! … Ron, réveille-toi !

Ron, ouvrant un œil : Quoi ? Me dis pas que tu as rêvé de Tu-Sais-Qui, je suis pas d'humeur aujourd'hui.

Harry : Non, c'est pas ça, pour une fois. Mon rêve était juste crétin aujourd'hui.

Ron : Donc tu me réveilles sans raison un dimanche matin des vacances de Noël ? Super. Tu-Sais-Qui va pouvoir me remercier, je vais te tuer à sa place.

Harry : Non mais là c'est que je trouve plus mes lunettes en fait. Et comme sans elles sur le nez je ne vois rien, je risque encore moins de les retrouver que si elles étaient sur mon nez…

**G****énérique**

**2. Premi****ère partie - Intérieur jour, le dortoir de Gryffondor**

Ron, jetant un œil sur la table de nuit de Harry : En tout cas elles sont pas sur ta table de nuit.

Harry, levant les yeux au ciel : Oui, je m'en étais rendu compte. Est-ce que tu peux venir regarder par terre ? S'il te plait ?

Ron : Quoi ? Ben tu manques pas d'air, je vais pas venir me trainer sous ton lit si ?

Harry : Fais comme tu le sens. Après viens pas te plaindre si je raconte à Hermione comment tu gémis son nom, tard le soir, dans ton lit.

Ron, scandalisé : Je… Sale maître chanteur !

Harry : Je sais, je suis génial. Bon, tu viens ou pas ?

Ron : Laisse-moi le temps de mettre mon caleçon, tu veux ?

Harry : Carrément, je suis pas sûr d'avoir envie de rencontrer Petit Ron.

Ron : « Petit Ron » est en fait « Gros Ron », mais ne nous aventurons pas sur ce terrain… Par contre je trouve pas mon caleçon non plus. Ni dans mes draps, ni autour du lit…

Harry : Peeves, il a le pouvoir de rentrer dans les dortoirs ?

Ron : Tu crois que je le sais ? Ya que Hermione qui a lu _L'Histoire de Poudlard_, je te rappelle…

Une voix, derrière la porte de la salle de bain du dortoir : Poudlard ? C'est comme ça que ça s'appelle ce machin ?

**Transition**

**3. Deuxi****ème partie - Intérieur jour, le dortoir de Gryffondor**

Harry : Euh… Qui est là ?

Ron : Si c'est un Mangemort, c'est possible que vous repassiez demain ? Parce que je suis pas d'humeur aujourd'hui.

(La porte s'ouvre, et Merlin entre dans la pièce)

Ron : Bon ben visiblement c'est pas un Mangemort. Ou alors ils ont changé de costume. Ceux d'avant étaient nettement plus classes, mais passons.

Merlin : Un mange-mort ? Vous êtes pas un peu dégueulasse vous ? Je bouffe pas les morts, je m'appelle pas Elias de Kelliwi'ch, merci bien.

Harry, toujours dans le flou : Mais c'est qui celui-là ?

Merlin : Merlin, Enchanteur de Bretagne, vainqueur de la Belette de Winchester, créateur de la potion de guérison des ongles incarnés et auteur du parchemin Le Druidisme expliqué aux personnes âgées.

Harry : Merlin ?

Ron : Comme dans Merlin l'Enchanteur ?

Harry : Avec le Roi Arthur et tout ?

Merlin : Ben oui, qui d'autre ? Vous êtes qui vous ?

Harry : Moi c'est Harry Potter, et le mec tout nu dans son lit c'est Ron Weasley.

Ron : Hey ! J'suis peut-être tout nu mais je suis pas bigleux, moi !

Harry, levant les yeux au ciel : Bref. Qu'est-ce que vous fichez dans la salle de bain, inconnu ? Me dites pas que vous êtes Merlin, ça fait plus de mille cinq cents ans qu'il est mort.

**Transition**

**4. Troisi****ème partie - Intérieur jour, le dortoir de Gryffondor**

Merlin : Ah ben là non. Ya mille cinq cents ans j'étais même pas né. C'est mon anniversaire le mois prochain. Je vais avoir huit-cent quatre-vingt six ans !

Ron, clignant des yeux : Super, le type est fou.

Harry : Bon, au lieu de raconter n'importe quoi, vous voulez pas venir voir près de mon lit si ya pas mes lunettes par terre ?

Merlin : Vos quoi ?

Harry : Euh… Mes lunettes ? Vous savez, le truc que je me colle sur la tronche pour mieux voir et qui me donne l'air stupide ?

Merlin : Désolé, je connais pas ça. Par contre j'ai pris un truc sur votre table de nuit, pour ramener à Kaamelott, mais maintenant que vous êtes réveillé, je me dis que c'est salaud de pas vous le rendre.

(Il farfouille dans son sac et en sort les lunettes de Harry. Il les lance sur son lit et Harry les met en levant les yeux au ciel.)

Ron : Ben du coup c'est pas vous qui auriez piqué mon caleçon, des fois ?

Merlin : Le truc bleu qui était par terre ? Nan, mais ya une bestiole courte sur pattes avec des yeux verts tous globuleux et des oreilles de chauve-souris qui est venue le ramasser pendant que je prenais le truc de votre copain. Elle l'a mis à ses jambes et puis elle est partie.

**G****énérique de fin**

**5. Epilogue - Int****érieur jour, le dortoir de Gryffondor**

Harry : Bon, plus sérieusement, qu'est-ce que vous fichez là ?

Merlin : Ben j'en sais trop rien, c'est le Seigneur Perceval qui a encore trouvé une arche en forêt, et comme le Roi a pas encore compris que j'y connaissais rien en démons et que même si c'est ma spécialité les forêts, comme l'arche a rien à y faire dans la forêt, je risque pas de savoir si c'est une arche démonique ou pas, il m'a encore ordonné de la franchir. J'aimerais bien qu'il arrête de trouver des arches, le Perceval, parce que ça devient vite énervant de se faire crapahuter d'un bout à l'autre de la galaxie. Et donc là c'est Poudlard ? Pour une fois que je sais le nom de là où j'atterris, c'est encore pas tous les jours comme ça ! Et vous faites quoi ici ?

Harry : On y apprend la magie, c'est plutôt cool.

Merlin : Arf, je vous aurais bien montré mon sort de flammèche dans la main, mais là j'ai pas la motivation. Par contre je peux vous laisser la potion de réduction du temps de dessalage des morues, c'est vous qui voyez.

Ron : Euh… Non, ça ira, mais merci.

Merlin, haussant les épaules : C'est comme vous le sentez hein. Ben moi je vais y aller, avant que la porte se referme, j'aurais pas envie de rester coincé ici. Et puis je vais faire un memo pour Arthur : « La prochaine fois, envoyez Elias, ça m'évitera de l'avoir dans les pattes. »

**Fondu au noir**

Merlin : En plus il aimerait ça, si ya des mange-morts à Poudlard.


End file.
